


My Master

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Reapersun's art, John and Sherlock, tentacle sex, and hints of Lovecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



“John.”

John shuddered at the sound of that voice, giving John just a taste of Sherlock's true voice. 

“May I?”

He knew he should say no, knew he should refuse to let Sherlock into his bed, refuse to let him have his way with him. Even with what he was, Sherlock's power was so much more. It wouldn't take much at all for him to destroy him. But that was if he just looked at what Sherlock was. When he thought about who Sherlock was, who he was to John, he knew he didn't really want to refuse him. He trusted him, as mad as that was, but it was true. So it was he gave a nod, eyes closed as the feeling of Sherlock enveloped him.

His clothing was soon gone, and Sherlock was lifting him up, teasing his skin with black tendrils that left his body quivering with desire. Desperately, he reached back, right hand tangling in Sherlock's hair, his left gripping one of the tentacles that lifted him.

His control was slipping as Sherlock teased at his human form, as Sherlock pressed against him from behind. A thicker tentacle pressed against his ass, slick with something John couldn’t identify, but he pressed back, gasping as Sherlock began to fuck him in earnest.

“More, please.” he begged as Sherlock's touches took him closer to the edge.

“So responsive, so wonderful, John.” Sherlock's voice was nearly a hiss, his tongue wrapping almost entirely around John's neck.

“Sherlock!” he cried out, back arching as he tried to press into every touch at once.

“Let me devour you.” John shuddered at the words, “Let me own you, control you.”

“Please,” he begged, tears coming to his eyes from the pleasure as he tried to keep control over this fragile form. He didn't know what he was begging for, just knew he couldn't take much more of this.

“Now, John. Come for me now.”

With a wordless gasp, John's body shuddered as the orgasm overtook him. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he could feel the smile on Sherlock's lips pressed into his skin.

“Thank you, John.”

He could only nod in response, exhaustion overtaking him as he went limp in Sherlock's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture this is based on can be found here: http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/57599710962/click-for-nsfw-check-tag-warnings-you-were-made


End file.
